De Aqui A La Eternidad
by aiglerocio
Summary: - Quiero estar contigo siempre.- sabes que en algún momento tu vas a....- No!-exclamo- conviérteme en uno de ustedes.- ¿estas seguro Edward? ¿es eso lo que quieres? ser un vampiro para toda la eternidad?. -Solo si es contigo. ExB,JxA,RxE


**"De aquí a la eternidad"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**por Aiglerocio**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capítulo I**

xxxxxx

**Disclaimer:** la autoría intelectual de toda la saga Crepúsculo, asi como de sus personajes, es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Ayer había llovido fuertemente y hoy todo estaba nublado. El clima no podía ser mas detestable para mi… recuerdo que cuando era humana odiaba los días fríos y oscuros, ahora parezco condenada a vivir así.

Estoy dentro de mi auto viendo como todos los estudiantes van llegando, ellos conversan, gritan, ríen, viven. Yo parezco un fantasma que sólo existe para contemplar la felicidad de los que están vivos.

-Bella, ¿qué estás esperando para bajar? - me dice la mas bajita de mis compañeras.

-Si no lo haces puede que te dejen fuera del salón- agrega con sorna

Alice y Rosalie eran mis hermanas y amigas. Llevamos juntas mas de 50 años. Alice me vio en una de sus visiones y decidió buscarme, después vino Rosalie, aunque al principio no nos llevamos bien, con el tiempo se convirtió en una gran amiga, y estoy segura que ella también nos considera igual.

No me gusta venir al Instituto, sobre todo porque es la décima vez que llevo los mismos cursos, pero para mi desgracia a Alice le entusiasma estar entre humanos y Rosalie bueno, ella no se quejaba, incluso creo que muy en el fondo le gusta.

Este era mi infierno personal

**() o () o ()**

Y entonces las vi.

Eran como diosas, un trío de diosas que caminaban entre los mortales.

¿Era posible que quizás Dios hubiese enviado ángeles a la Tierra?

Miré extasiado sus rostros, eran perfectos; me fijé entonces en su expresión, sólo una de ella sonreía, era la mas baja y delgada, tenía el cabello corto y de color negro. Su sonrisa era contagiante, no puede reprimir el sonreír al verla.

La otras dos estaban serias, casi parecían molestas, lo cual no tenía sentido ya que era el primer día de instituto, o tal vez ellas eran nuevas como nosotros, miré a mis amigos, Jasper y Emmet, ellos tenían la vista fija en las bellezas que teníamos al frente.

Centré mi visión en la rubia, era alta y sobra decir que era muy hermosa, caminaba con la cabeza levantada en señal de desprecio a los demás, o eso me parecía. Pero la que llamó mi atención fue la que se encontraba al medio de ellas.

Si no fuera por la insulsa expresión en su rostro diría que me parecía tierna e inocente, sus pasos eran seguros y firmes, no se detenía para mirar a nadie. Seguí viéndola hasta que voltearon por una esquina, hacia los salones, y las perdía de vista.

-¿Vieron a la rubia? había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaban- escuchar el comentario de Emmet fue como regresar a la realidad, ay que mi mente estaba perdida pensando en esos bellos ojos color miel

-No era tú el que decía que las rubias no tenían cerebro - dijo mi otro amiga, Jasper, con su peculiar tono tranquilo.

-Amigo, créeme, con una mujer así me importa muy poco si tiene o no cerebro-

Jasper rodó los ojos y yo sonreí (como siempre) ante el comentario de Emmet.

Algo me decía que este iba a ser un año interesante.

**() o () o ()**

-¿Cuál es tu primera clase, Bella?- me preguntó Alice, con un tonito entusiasta que me ponía de nervios.

-Matemática- dije con desagrado, nunca me había gustado ese curso, a pesar que se me daba fácil, (años de práctica)

-¿Y tu Rosalie?

-Literatura

-¡Excelente! a mi también me toca ese curso

-Pero ya lo sabías ¿cierto?- le dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

Alice me guiño un ojo y se fue con Rosalie

-Nos vemos en el comedor Bella! - gritó antes de doblar el pasillo

Mis mejore amigas eran realmente especiales para mi, no podría imaginare a mi misma sin ellas. Si

Alice no me hubiera encontrado probablemente ahora estaría con los Vulturis, sentí un escalofrío al pensar en ello. Me siento mejor al sobrevivir sin matar a humanos.

Vi el salón al que había sido asignada para llevar el curso de matemática.

Lancé un suspiro y me dispuse a entrar.

-Hola Bella ¿qué tal han estado tus vacaciones?

Allí estaba Jessica Stanley y a su lado Mike sonreía como tonto.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo, Bella?

No podía decirse que eran mis amigos, mas bien eran personas que no sabían interpretar lo que les había intentado decir de mil maneras y en mil idiomas: ¡No los quiero cerca, así que piérdanse!

-Hola chicos, mis vacaciones han estado bien, gracias por preguntar.

Me volteé y me fui a sentar en la primera carpeta que encontré vacía. Pero por alguna razón, que aún desconozco, yo era un imán para estos dos, ya que me siguieron.

-Dentro de 3 días serán las pruebas para porristas ¿te apuntas?

Y ya está

Habían roto su propio récord de frases ridículas hasta ahora.

Por suerte llegó el profesor y ya no tuve que soportarlos más. Pero conociéndolos debían tener reservadas más dosis de tortura para la hora de almuerzo.

No presté atención a la lista, ya que conocía a todos los de la clase, o eso pensaba yo.

- Masen

Varios se voltearon a verlo, sobre todo las chicas, escuché como el chico decía "Presente" y noté algunos cuchicheos que continuaron cuando nombraron al siguiente en la lista

-McCarty

-Presente- lo dijo con un tono mucho más desenvuelto y fresco que el anterior muchacho.

Los murmullos continuaron unos minutos más. Sentí algo de compasión por los "nuevos", no es divertid ser la mascota del momento para un grupo de personas desconocidas.

-Swan

Estiré mi mano como de costumbre, el profesor me vio y asintió. De pronto sentí que alguien me miraba con insistencia, miré hacia los costados pero no era ninguno de mis compañeros que se encontraban cerca de mi.

El profesor inició su clase y nos pidió que abriéramos nuestro libro de ejercicios, escuché varias quejas, Mike dijo en un susurro: "Maldito vejete, ya nos va a poner a estudiar desde el primer día", mientras que Ángela contestaba: "¿de qué te quejas si igual tu nunca estudias?". Sonreí para mis adentros.

Sentí de nuevo que alguien me miraba con intensidad "¡Qué extraño!".

Volteé en un movimiento rápido y me encontré con unos preciosos ojos verdes como la esmeralda, él estaba en la esquina del salón y aún así me parecía tenerlo a un centímetro mío.

Hace un momento había escuchado, con mi oído vampírico, a Jessica decir lo guapo que estaba el nuevo.

Y tenía razón.

Era muy simpático, incluso yo que era un vampiro reconocía su belleza, ¿me pregunto como sería convertido en vampiro?

Retiré esos pensamientos de mi mente y volví mis ojos hacia la pizarra.

Pero él seguía mirándome.

"No voltees, Bella, no voltees" me dije mentalmente. Pero no pude más y voltee a verlo, nuestros ojos se encontraron nuevamente. Entonces el chico fornido que estaba a su lado le dijo algo a lo que no presté atención y él desvió su mirada, después le alcanzó algo.

"Gracias, Edward" le escuché decir al otro chico.

Así que su nombre era Edward. Algo pasado de época, así se llamaba mi abuelo. Esbocé una sonrisa ante esa coincidencia.

La mañana pasó rápidamente y no trajo novedades, en menos de lo que pensaba ya me encontraba en el comedor, fui directamente a la mesa en la que solíamos "comer", Alice y Rosalie ya se encontraban allí.

-¿Pasaste bien la mañana, Bella? - me preguntó Rosalie

-Así es sólo tuve dos clases.

-Supongo que habrás tomado apuntes, no se te vaya a olvidar algo.

Reí ante el comentario de Alice, de las 3 ella era la que se tomaba con más humor el hecho de repetir la misma educación eternamente.

-En nuestro curso hay un alumno nuevo- dijo Rosalie

-Se llama Japer Whitlock

-En mi clase también estuvieron dos nuevos

-¡Vaya!, tres alumnos nuevos, eso sí que es raro.

Ese es el problema de estar en un pueblo pequeño; todos saben, o creen saber, todo de todos; recuerdo que cuando llegamos por primera vez al instituto todos nos miraban y hablaban a hurtadillas, algunos con más disimulo que otros. Era bastante molesto, sobre todo cuando se cansaron de especular y comenzaron a entablar una relación más directa con nosotros. Alice fue la que mejor se lo tomó y trató a todos de forma amable.

El resultado: tener detrás a Jessica y Mike. Qué horror.

-Las veo mas tarde chicas- Les dije cuando acabó el almuerzo.

-Nos vemos Bella.

Tomé el horario entre mis manos y vi que ahora me tocaba ir al salón de biología. Mi materia favorita.

Entré al salón y saludé al profesor. La mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraban allí.

-Como tu eres la mejor en biología quiero que seas la compañera del Señor Masen, el es nuevo, promete ayudarle en lo que puedas- me dijo el profesor con una sonrisa y el tono de voz que utiliza un padre con su hija.

-Por supuesto, profesor

Me acerqué a él.

Nos miramos

Me senté

Y el me habló

-Mucho gusto, soy Edward Masen

* * *

He aquí mi primera historia, no saben todo lo que me costó decidir publicarla.

Desde hace meses estoy con la idea de escribir fanfics pero no lo he podido hacer por cuestión de tiempo. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones ya puedo dedicarme enteramente a escribir.

Gracias por leer y miles de gracias mas a los que dejan comentarios :) .

Nos vemos!


End file.
